Das Gewebe festigt sich (Kapitel)
"Das Gewebe festigt sich" ist das achtzehnte Kapitel des zweiten Bandes Das Auge der Welt. Gleichzeitig ist es das vierzigste Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Rand lernt Elayne und Gawyn Trakand kennen. Galad Damodred verrät ihn an die Palastwache, weshalb er vor Königin Morgase geführt wird. Die Aes Sedai Elaida wird auf ihn aufmerksam, als sie eine Weissagung über seine Rolle im zukünftigen Chaos macht, das die Welt heimsuchen wird. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Königlicher Palast von Andor, Caemlyn, Andor Rand befindet sich in einem Raum, zusammen mit Moiraine und Logain, die ihn beobachten. Alles beginnt um ihn herum zu verblassen, und dann sitzt Ba'alzamon vor ihm. Alles um ihn herum summt und dröhnt und dann erwacht er. Er ist nicht lange bewusstlos gewesen, denn das Mädchen, das ihn angesprochen hat, ist gerade dabei, aus dem Baum herunter zu klettern. An ihrem Seidenkleid und ihrem teuren Schmuck erkennt er, dass sie jemand Bedeutendes sein muss. Als er sich das Mädchen genauer ansieht, bekommt er ein schlechtes Gewissen, als er sie mit Egwene vergleicht, aber er findet beide gleich schön. Hinter dem Mädchen klettert ein Junge aus dem Baum und beobachtet Rand mit der Hand am Dolch. Im Gespräch erfährt er, dass die beiden Elayne und Gawyn heißen und dass ihnen befohlen worden war, in ihren Zimmern zu bleiben. Er merkt auch, dass das Mädchen dem Jungen ganz selbstverständlich befielt und dass er gehorcht. Als Rand aufstehen will, um über die Mauer zurück zu klettern, merkt er, dass er dazu noch nicht in der Lage ist. Elayne versorgt seine Wunde, obwohl er protestiert und Rand gehorcht lieber. Es beginnt ein kleines Gespräch zwischen Gawyn und Elayne, als Rand ihn fragt, ob alle immer tun, was sie will. Im Verlauf dessen wird ihm plötzlich klar, wen er vor sich hat und Gawyn bestätigt es ihm, als er nachfragt: die Kinder von Königin Morgase, die Tochter-Erbin von Andor und den Ersten Prinz des Schwertes. Viele Handlungen und Reaktionen im restlichen Kapitel sind möglicherweise beeinflusst von Rands Ta'veren: a) Gawyns Geplapper, b) Morgase lässt ihn gehen, c) Elaida, die einen Teil ihrer Weissagung nur ihm mitteilt. Rand merkt, dass er Panik bekommt und versucht ganz ruhig, sich zu verabschieden. Er will über die Mauer zurück klettern. Elayne erkennt, dass er tatsächlich keine Ahnung hatte, wo er sich befand, als er hinauf geklettert war. Bevor sie ihn gehen lassen, bittet ihn Gawyn darum, ihnen wenigstens noch seinen Namen zu nennen und Rand tut es, zusammen mit seiner Herkunft. Gawyn macht einen Scherz darüber, dass Elayne einen Mann aus den Zwei Flüssen heiraten solle, da ihr Ehemann schon einen eisernen Willen haben müsste, um ihr etwas entgegen zu setzen. Dann unterbricht sie eine weitere Person. Der hinzugekommene ist Galad, der Halbbruder von Elayne und Gawyn. Er sieht in Rand eine Bedrohung, doch Elayne setzt sich für ihn ein. Sie befielt Galad, zu verschwinden und er gehorcht, wenn auch ungern. Da sie Galad kennen, wissen Elayne und Gawyn, dass er sofort die Palastwachen rufen wird und wollen deshalb, dass Rand so schnell wie möglich verschwindet, doch Galad ist zu schnell. Die Wache umrundet sie und die Soldaten ziehen ihre Schwerter oder zielen mit Bögen auf Rand. Elayne und Gawyn stellen sich schützend vor Rand und Elayne befielt Tallanvor, dem Anführer der Wache Rand ziehen zu lassen. Die Königin hat allerdings Anweisungen gegeben, wie mit Unbefugten zu verfahren ist, deshalb müssen die Männer Rand festnehmen. Sie wollen Rand ins Gefängnis stecken, bis sich seine Unschuld herausgestellt hat, aber Elayne besteht darauf, mit ihm zusammen sofort zu Morgase zu gehen, oder sie ebenfalls in den Kerker zu stecken. Kurz darauf kommt ein Befehl der Königin, sowohl Rand als auch die anderen beiden vor sie zu bringen, und damit wird Elaynes Selbstbewusstsein ein wenig erschüttert. Leise gibt ihm Elayne Tipps, wie er sich zu verhalten habe. Als Tallanvor Rand entwaffnen will, schreitet Elayne erneut ein, da Rand ihr Gast ist und der Sitte nach Gäste ihre Waffen behalten dürfen, dann werden sie in den Raum gerufen. Rand gelingt es, ebenso niederzuknien, wie Gareth es tut und während sie warten betrachtet er verstohlen die Personen im Raum, Königin Morgase, Gareth Bryne und eine strickende Frau im Hintergrund. Morgase hält ihren Kindern eine Standpauke, da sie Logain für gefährlich hält, selbst noch wenn er von Aes Sedai bewacht wird. Die Frau im Hintergrund mischt sich ein und Rand erkennt aus ihren Worten über die Ausbildung in Tar Valon, wohin Elayne und Gawyn bald geschickt werden sollen, dass es sich um die Aes Sedai Elaida handeln muss. Elayne erklärt Rands Anwesenheit im Palastgarten und hält ihn für einen treuen Untertan, doch Morgase sieht das anders. Nachdem sie weiß, woher er stammt, erklärt sie zutreffend, dass die Menschen in den Zwei Flüssen vermutlich nicht einmal mehr wissen, dass sie zu Andor gehören. Als Elaida hört, woher er kommt, zweifelt sie es an, da seine Haare und Augen zu hell sind, ebenso wie seine Haut. Rand widerspricht und schließlich sieht sie sich sein Schwert an und das Reiherzeichen darauf. Als sie diese Tatsache erwähnt, treten alle Soldaten ein Stück zurück und legen die Hand an ihre Waffen, während Gareth Bryne sich vor die Königin und ihre Kinder stellt. Niemand glaubt ihm wirklich. Als Elaida ihn weiter ausfragt, fängt Rand an, sie zu belügen, weil er es satt hat. Doch seine Aussagen führen nur weiter dazu, dass sie ihm misstrauen. Elayne versucht sich erneut für ihn einzusetzen, da sie nicht glaubt, dass er ein Schattenfreund ist oder ein Anhänger von Logain. Elaida erklärt, dass gefährlich ist und Morgase fordert sie auf, klar und deutlich zu sprechen, falls sie etwas weissagen sollte, und Elaida erklärt: Siehe auch: Elaidas Weissagungen : Der Dunkle König rührt sich in Shayol Ghul. Der Schatten liegt über dem Muster und die Zukunft balanciert auf einer Nadelspitze. Der hier ist gefährlich. ... Vom heutigen Tag an bewegt sich Andor auf eine Zeit des Schmerzes und der Spaltung zu. Der Schatten wird sich erst zu Schwarz vertiefen, doch ich kann nicht sagen, ob ihm dann das Licht nachfolgt. Wo die Welt eine Träne geweint hat, wird sie künftig tausende Weinen. : Nur für Rand hörbar: Auch das weissage ich: Schmerz und Spaltung kommen über die ganze Welt, und dieser Mann steht dabei im Mittelpunkt. Schließlich befragt Morgase Gareth Bryne und er rät ihr, Rand laufen zu lassen, da er alles für einen unglücklichen Zufall hält, allerdings nicht bevor Elayne und Gawyn Richtung Tar Valon abgereist sind. Elaida stimmt dem zu, da sie sich noch mehr mit Rand befassen will. Aber Morgase entscheidet anders. Nachdem Rand ihr geschworen hat, dass er ist, wer er sagt, nur durch Zufall auf der Mauer war und niemandem schaden will, lässt sie ihn gehen. Als Rand von Tallanvor, Elayne und Gawyn aus dem Palast eskortiert wird, ist er zu verwirrt von allem, um seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Vor allem Elaidas Worte schwirren ihm durch den Kopf. Am Tor verabschiedet sich Elayne und sagt ihm noch, dass sie ihn für gut aussehend hält. Dann fragt er Gawyn, warum alle so überrascht und ungläubig waren, als er sagte, er sei aus den Zwei Flüssen. Gawyn sagt ihm das, was er schon von Loial gehört hat: dass er aussieht wie ein Aiel. Er verlässt den Palast noch verwirrter und kann auf dem Weg zurück zur Schenke nicht aufhören, über Elaida nachzudenken. The Wheel of Time Comic Das Gewebe festigt sich 1.jpg Das Gewebe festigt sich 2.jpg Das Gewebe festigt sich 3.jpg Das Gewebe festigt sich 4.jpg Das Gewebe festigt sich 5.jpg Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Elayne Trakand * Gawyn Trakand * Galadedrid Damodred * Martyn Tallanvor * Morgase Trakand * Gareth Bryne * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan Im Traum * Logain Ablar * Moiraine Damodred * Ishamael - als Ba'alzamon Erwähnt * Mili Skane - als Schattenfreund-Frau * Nynaeve al'Meara * Egwene al'Vere * Lini Eltring * Hyam Kinch * Basel Gill * Taringail Damodred * Tam al'Thor * Dunkler König Gruppen * Tochter-Erbin * Erster Prinz des Schwertes - auch als Erster Prinzregent ''Laut Informationen aus dem TWoTC entspricht der Erste Prinzregent dem Ersten Prinz des Schwertes, führt diesen Posten jedoch für die Königin durch. * Aes Sedai * Falscher Drache * Garde der Königin '''Erwähnt' * Seherin * Generalhauptmann * Tuatha'an - als Fahrendes Volk * Schattenfreunde Orte * Andor ** Caemlyn *** Innere Stadt **** Königlicher Palast von Andor Erwähnt * Zwei Flüsse ** Emondsfeld * Der Königin Segen * Baerlon * Tar Valon * Krone und Löwe Gegenstände * Rosenkrone von Andor * Großer Schlangenring * Reiherschwert ** Rands Schwert Pflanzen * Rosettenblüten * Kerzenspitzen * Sternenscheinchen * Emondspracht Sonstige * Weissagung * Drachenzahn Kategorie:Das Auge der Welt (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Caemlyn Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Palast von Andor